Rain
by FreshFace
Summary: Mimi always felt like she can only open up about everything with Jou.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Part 2, had to do JouMi fic.**

* * *

He was wet from head to toe and so is she. It felt wrong and irresponsible to let her go back alone and in her condition, it could grab a lot of unwanted attention from unwanted people.

Jou made the decision to accompany her long walk to her home… in the rain.

It was a dreadful situation to be in but somehow Mimi always found ways to bring light into any situation she's in. She was different from the girl she was moments ago. Earlier she was vulnerable and hurt and yet here she is, making silly remarks towards people who were giving them strange looks.

"Jou-senpai…" She stopped walking, letting him walk ahead of her.

Jou turns around to look at her and raised his brow.

"Mimi-kun?"

"I wonder if our friends even care about us…" She sounded sad. Hurt.

"I'm sure they do. Koush-"

"I'm sure he does." She cuts him off, not wanting to hear the redhead's name. Not right now.

Jou looks at her, lost for words as she storms off ahead.

A long sigh escaped his lips as the rain continues to get harder, the sky shows no sign of sunshine. He remains frozen there, his thoughts racing wildly as he thought of his dilemma. He never thought he'd be this confuse.

"Get off me!"

Jou's attention went to search for Mimi. He saw her in the distance, trying to get pass three guys blocking her way, one of them held her tight by the wrist.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be here alone in the rain. Why don't you come with us? " One of the guys smirked, his eyes scanning her figure, obviously undressing her in her mind.

His daydreaming was cut short however as Jou quickly pulls Mimi off of them, glaring at them.

"Why you little shit!" The middle one clenched his teeth as he stepped to punch the bluenette on the face, however glares from people nearby prevents him from taking such actions.

The tallest of them decided that it was pointless and tells the rest to leave, leaving the duo.

"Are you alright, Mimi-kun?" He asked, relief washed over him as he saw no injury on her.

"Take me home… Jou-senpai…" Mimi's voice was dark and Jou gave her a worried look but nodded his head and continues to walk, his hand tightly holding hers as they made their way to her apartment.

* * *

The journey to her home was very quiet. They didn't speak after their encounters with those guys. As soon as they arrived at Mimi's apartment, Jou was getting ready to leave. It was getting late and his parents were probably worried however Mimi insisted he stayed since the rain shows no sign of stopping and he'll most likely catch a cold if he won't change his clothes as soon as possible.

Mimi's home radiate warmth. He looks around, awkward to be standing there as the girl left into her room moments ago.

"Jou-senpai! Head's up!" She warned before throwing a pink fluffy towel his way.

"W-wha?!" He exclaimed, being caught off guard and barely able to catch the towel flying towards him.

"Hehe…" Mimi's giggles can be heard as she emerges out her room and dries her hair with her towel, her clothing changed and now what's left to cover her is a short pink towel.

Jou's face instantly went red as he marveled at the beautiful girl before him. Heck, even his girlfriend isn't this beautiful. He avoids her gaze, as he dries his hair.

"Take off your clothes."

Her boldness made his nose bleed and he suddenly backs himself against the wall.

"Mimi-kun! W-wait! I-I have a girlfri-"

"Wha? I didn't mean that!" Mimi's face went red, a rare occasion really as she looks at the bluenette in disbelief. "Jou-senpai, you pervert! I was worried you might catch a cold!"

After clearing his throat and gaining back his composure, Jou straighten up and smiled nervously.

"Hmph!" Mimi crossed her arms against her chest, making her breasts almost spilled out from her towel. She then points towards the guest room.

"Shower is there. You can find clothes in the closet."

Jou nodded as he wasted no time and rushed into the room, closing the door.

Mimi sighed out, smiling as she thought of how Jou is still so silly and how apart of him still haven't changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know where I'm going with this. BLERGH. But to all the JouMi fans, I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. Please leave a review, it is much appreciated!**

* * *

Jou gave a soft sigh as he toss the damp towel on the empty bed, staring blankly at it as he thought of how stupid he is at times. 'I'm a good for nothing coward…' He insulted himself mentally then reached for his phone inside his wet backpack which he placed near the bathroom door. He guessed that his phone might be broken since his isn't waterproof. As soon as he gets a hold of his cellphone, he pressed the ON button, only to find the phone not responding.

"SHIT!" He cursed then tossed it at the door out of anger, watching the screen cracked from the contact, not caring much about it.

The sound was enough to attract Mimi's attention and on whim, she bursts into the room, thankfully dressed in her pink pajamas. "I thought I heard something!" Her eyes then caught the sight of aphone whose screen is now cracked on the ground. Mimi then looks at Jou, puzzled. "Jou-senpai…?"

The air suddenly felt heavy as she saw him on the ground, wiping the tears streaming down onto his face. She was used to see Jou so strong and reliable but now, he's a different person from who he was years ago. Without hesitation, Mimi rushed to his side.

"I'm a coward, aren't I?" He asked, smiling sadly, his gaze glued to the cold floor. Mimi looks at him with sympathy. The struggles he's going through… she completely understand. Though they're facing different issues, in a way, they're on the same boat.

In response, she crouched next to him and smiled warmly, her hand reaches for his, giving it a light squeeze. "Jou-senpai… if you are a coward, you wouldn't have step in when those pricks harassed me." She giggles.

"Mimi-kun…" Jou looks at her, surprised by her optimism. Earlier she was sad and hurt and now she's comforting him despite her pain. He had always adored this side of her. This kind and compassionate side.

Jou gave a faint smile, his back resting against the hard wall behind him. "Yeah… but I am fully convinced I'm a coward. I can't even tell my parents what I want to do with my life…" He pause, staring at the ceiling "Can't even tell my girlfriend I don't want to be with her anymore…"

"WHAT?!" The girl yelled, making the bluenette jumped slightly. He looks at Mimi nervously. "Y-yeah…"

"But I thought you were happy being nerds and such!"

"Well… all she cared about is studying. She doesn't even- well, maybe it's my fault. I was too caught up in my studies, I don't have time for her. The attraction I felt for her has run dry."

The female only looked at him with an open mouth, obviously surprised. But then her face soften and she gently pats his shoulder. "Jou-senpai… it's okay now." She comforted him. Without thinking, she pulls him in her arms, her hands gently rubs his back in a soothing manner. Jou wasn't surprised by this. Anything that she did never surprised him anymore. For once, he shuts his mouth and allows the warmth to engulf him.

"Mimi…?"

"Yeah?" She mummers softly as she closes her eyes, holding him close against her.

"Thanks." Somehow having her comfort him in his darkest hour was enough. The burden somehow felt lifted but it's there. But right now, in her arms he felt relief.

"You're welcome, Jou-senpai." She smiled then place a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
